Break Away
by Platinum Assassin Alchemist
Summary: In the Fourth Shinobi War there was many casualties, but none were more significant than the young raven haired, Uchiha Sasuke, and the boy that always had a grin, Uzumaki Naruto. Madara had been killed by the two, but both suffered injuries that ultimately led to their deaths. Watch as Naruto and Sasuke join the Soul Society as Shinigami and help turn the War tides. SasuNaru
1. Prologue

The dreaded crimson liquid flowed from his wound mixing gently with the life of other shinobi and the tears that streaked lightly down his cheeks. They had done it... after the long struggle they had finally won the war. Madara was dead, but apparently he wanted to take Sasuke with him. That would appear to be the reason the raven haired boy was slowly bleeding to his death.

"Sasuke! Y-You can't leave! You just got here!" He had been wishing that Naruto would not find him until he was actually dead... but karma was not on his side today. Naruto had found him, Madara had struck him down... And now he could hear the sobs of the one person he had come to truly love.

"N-Naruto... gomenasai..." That was the most he could utter out before he saw that Naruto too suffered from wounds that could potentially kill him... why had he not had Sakura fix those up? Had he been too caught up in trying to find him? Whatever the reason was he could feel Naruto collapse next to him, the crimson liquid mixing with his own blood. His hand inched over and met Naruto's halfway and held tightly to it as their eyes began to become devoid of life.

"Together... even after?" It was voiced as a question, but Sasuke picked up on the underlying promise. And Sasuke agreed to that promise without a second thought. He regretted not ever letting Naruto know of feelings, for leaving Naruto even when he knew they both harbored feelings for each other... With the last of his strength he smiled at the blonde boy before his vision went black. _"Maybe, just maybe... We'll get a second chance together..."_

**A/N: Well that's the Prologue! Hope you guys liked it and don't worry all the Bleach stuff shall be happening next chapter and such so yea... Anyway sorry for the shortness of it all, but I just can't seem to write long chapters...**


	2. Chapter 1

Onyx orbs slowly opened to come face to face with the ocean blue eyes he fell in love with before he felt a weight crash into him and a pair of arms snake around his chest. He heard Naruto's voice as he began to regain his senses.

"You're awake! But... I don't have any idea where we are..." Slowly the Uchiha sat up, bringing the Uzumaki up with him and glanced around at his surroundings... indeed wherever they were it looked nothing like any country he'd been to before... "'Suke, where are we?" The blonde asked from his seat in the raven's lap.

"I'll assume we're in the afterlife Naru." His words had a bigger effect than he had thought they were. He went from having an almost calm Naruto in his lap to a hysterical Naruto jumping out of his lap and shouting out his disapproval to the world... "Dobe! Yamero!" And that didn't seem to help.

"Teme! You think this is funny don't you?! We're dead! Dead I say! How are you so calm?!"

"Because there's an entire village staring at you..." Indeed there was a large group of people gathered around them at the center of their part of Rukongai... it wasn't often that you saw new people within the 80th district of West Rukongai, especially not two males who appeared to be newly dead... "Now calm down and let's get out of here." Standing up and calmly taking Naruto's hand, Sasuke began making his way past the villagers that all appeared malnourished and feral. Look's like they won't be stopping to ask about where the hell they were.

***Timeskip 2 years. 3 years before Ichigo becomes a Substitute***

The two shinobi had learned all that they needed to about the Soul Society and now they knew exactly what they had to do if they wanted to put their Shinobi training to use... they would become Shinigami and fight against the Hollows. Both of them knew they would not be granted a captains title, but they figured they might at least obtain a seated officers ranking once they left the academy.

The two had been attending the Academy a year and so far they had completed nearly everything of what they would need to learn in order to graduate. Their relationship had blossomed quickly as well though the nicknames stuck, forever branding the two as "Teme" and "Dobe." Both of them had quickly gained their Zanpakuto however only Sasuke had been able to completely master his shikai and begin training for his bankai. It came as no surprise to Naruto, after all Sasuke had always been a "prodigy."

"Teme, how much longer til we graduate this stupid Academy?" The question was asked often and each time the raven would give a vague answer, but to the fox's great delight he got a real answer this time.

"Our exams to graduate are tomorrow, Dobe." As the words left his lips Naruto quickly claimed them with his own, trying to take advantage of the situation to coax his boyfriend into having a little, ahem, "fun" that night... though unfortunately for the Uzumaki, Sasuke had anticipated this.

Letting the kiss deepen for a few minutes before pulling back and smirking. "Not tonight." With that the raven haired boy got up and went to their shared room and laid down for rest.

"Damn... so close!" Sasuke chuckled at the blonde's curses before he felt the bed dip slightly and arms wrapped tightly around his waist, signalling Naruto's arrival. "G'night, Teme."

"Night Dobe..." And with that both of them fell into a gentle slumber waiting for the test that would determine their futures.

**A/N: I know, I know, this chapter was kinda cheesy and a little bit rushed, but I'm trying to get to the point where they've joined the Gotei 13 and get their squads and such! Sorry that it isn't very good but yea... if you guys could help me decide what squad Naruto and Sasuke should go to that would be appreciated.**

**Sasuke: Squad 2 or Squad 10?**

**Naruto: Squad 11, Squad 10, or Squad 13?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**

**Guest: **Because... I felt like it. That's why. :/ If you got a problem with my choice of pairings for this fanfic then you can stop reading it. I apologize if I sounded rude, but the way you worded your question was a little rude as well... also thank you for helping me out with the squads.

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: **Thank you for the review! Glad you like it.

**TheHero: **Thanks for the review and Hetalia is amazing~ Gotta love those countries!

**Those I may have missed:** Thank you for reviewing it means a lot!

**xBreakAwayx**

**PAA (Platinum Assassin Alchemist): Now then... Sasuke! You do the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke: …. no.**

**PAA: **_**Fine! **_**I'll just take away your little "alone time" with Naruto then! I'll save it for next chapter!**

**Sasuke: Fine! I'll do the damned disclaimer... Platinum Assassin Alchemist does not own me, Naruto, or Bleach. All rights reserved to their owners respectively.**

**PAA: NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER! By the way for those of you who don't understand... Sui-feng is Soifon.**

**xBreakAwayx**

Tension was rising as each student was called out by one of the 13 taichou. Each one assigned a squad to call their own. Sasuke and Naruto had taken up a place in the back of the crowd of graduating shinigami and silently observed the crowd dwindle down until it was down to a mere 3 shinigami, including the two shinobi.

The raven haired boy scrutinized each taichou for a moment, before he found one that caught his interest. The woman was short, shorter than even Sakura had been when he saw her. Her short black hair held a blue tint to it before it went on to be braided with white cloth and small rings at the end. A yellow sash was tied around her waist, her zanpakuto could be seen on her back. Her attire struck him as that of a kunoichi, but he couldn't be entirely sure.

Yes, the taichou that had caught the Uchiha's attention was the one and only, Sui-feng. Naruto on the other hand had seen another taichou that struck him as interesting. He was short. Shorter than any of the other taichou with hair that was even spikier than his own mess of blonde hair. His hair was a pure white contrasting greatly with his emerald orbs. He was dressed like any other taichou except for a green sash that went across his body and held his zanpakuto to his back. This taichou was known as Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Soon a dark skinned man called out the other shinigami's name, leaving the two shinobi alone. As many of the taichou contemplated if they wanted them, they heard Hitsugaya Toushiro's frosty voice call out a single name that froze the other taichou, "Uzumaki Naruto... Welcome to the tenth division." As many looked at the child prodigy as if he had grown two heads. Toushiro merely averted his gaze to lock with that of his new division member. "The fifth seat is your rank."

Naruto's eyes sparkled as he whispered to Sasuke, "Good luck teme!" and bounded over to his squad members. Now only the Uchiha was left... they all knew that this one was dangerous just by one look at the teen's eyes. They were the eyes of an elder shinigami... one whom was hardened by battle, _years _of battle. Nothing else really set them off other than his glare... not one of them knew if it was a good idea to take him into their division.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Second division. Third seat. Onmitsukido, corps commander of second division." Sui-feng called out with a confident smirk, she had a feeling that this teen would do well within her division if the smirk he sent back to her was anything to go by. The raven made his way over to his squad members and noted that many of them looked at him with envy or jealousy. Sasuke merely shrugged, oh well. It wasn't like he asked for such high ranks.

**xTime Skip! (A/N: Don't we love them?)x**

It had been a few years since the two had joined the gotei 13 and so far Naruto had made his way up to the rank of third seat and Sasuke had taken the place of Omaeda, with Omaeda becoming the new third seat, Sui-feng had thought the Uchiha was much more suited to handle the responsibilities of a fukutaichou... at least _he _did his paperwork and went to the meetings... Omaeda hadn't been too pleased, but one glare from Sasuke's sharingan was enough to shut the large man up.

Sasuke had kept his title of corps commander of the detention unit within the Onmitsukido. As time had passed both the raven and the fox had made new friends, though Sasuke's list was smaller than his dobe's. Matsumoto Rangiku had wormed her way into not only Naruto's, but also _Sasuke's _heart and settled down as their closest friend, while Kuchiki Rukia had become something of a little sister to Sasuke and Sui-feng, surprisingly, became like the Uchiha's older sister.

On Naruto's end, Toushiro became like a little brother, both of them growing close to one another, though not as close as Rangiku and Toushiro, Naruto became one of the few allowed to use his given name. He had become drinking buddies with Rangiku, Hisagi, and Kira whenever they went out and also became close to the third seat of the eleventh division, Madarame Ikkaku, and the fifth seat, Ayasegawa Yumichika.

For the raven... today was the day he would take a mission to the living world with Rukia. **(A/N: How cliche, I know... Don't judge my plot choices!) **He had been taking care of things in the division office for Sui-feng, when Naruto had come in. "Teme! Come with me!"

Taking a glance at the time with his onyx orbs he noted that he could spare some time and nodded, standing up and walking out with his fox. Immediately the blonde grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the Uchiha's quarters, shutting the door behind him, before pouncing on the unsuspecting raven.

"N-Naru-" Naruto had stopped any protest the raven had with his lips pressing against his raven's. Sasuke had been expecting _something _like this, but he hadn't been expecting himself to actually participate when he had a mission that night... oh well, at least he'd get some alone time. Naruto smirked against his lips once he felt the raven begin to respond to his ministrations. His arms made their way up to wrap around his neck with a hand buried in soft raven locks as arms snaked around his own waist.

As time passed by, the two felt themselves pull back for breath before Sasuke had latched his lips onto Naruto's neck making the other boy cry out and tighten his grip on him. He let his teeth nibble and irritate the skin before soothing it with his tongue. It continued this way for a while before their lips met again, tongues mingling.

They were so absorbed in each other they didn't notice the small foot steps leading to the Uchiha's quarters, before Sui-feng entered the room, not bothering to knock already knowing what her little raven headed fukutaichou was up to. "Sasuke, it's time for you to leave." The two jolted apart at the sound of voice, both blushing like maniacs.

"H-Hai..." He managed to mumble out looking at the amused smirk on her face, before regaining his composure somewhat. "I'll see you soon, Dobe, Sui-feng-nee." Yes the Uchiha had even picked up calling Sui-feng his elder sister when not in public. Sui-feng held the ghost of a smile on her lips before she nodded and headed towards her division's office. Nothing more to see there...

"You better come back alright, Teme!" Naruto exclaimed with enthusiasm before he gave him a hug and bounded out towards his squad barracks, leaving the Uchiha to head to the senkaimon he would meet the Kuchiki at.

Ten minutes later the Uchiha had met up with the Kuchiki and both of them head out to start a journey they unknowingly will stumble upon...

**xBreakAwayx**

**PAA: Hahaha, Sui-feng's a cock block!**

**Naruto: CURSE YOU SUI-FENG!**

**Sui-Feng: What was that?! *pulls out suzumebachi***

**Naruto: Nothing!**

**PAA: Well then... Hope you liked this chapter and bye bye! :D**


End file.
